Orgueil et Naruto
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: PWP - La chaleur était étouffante. Seul dans son appartement, Naruto supporte difficilement cette canicule, surtout que la chaleur a des effets plutôt stimulant sur lui...


**Orgueil et Naruto**

 **—**

La chaleur était étouffante. Le soleil puissant brillait de mille feux et dardait ses lances de feu sur chaque centimètre du village. Naruto n'avait pas de mission aujourd'hui ; il restait amorphe sur son lit, les draps défaits, la respiration lourde de fatigue et de lassitude. Il faisait trop chaud pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que penser à se lever, l'effort le tuerait sans doute sur le coup. Il sentait les perles de sueur glisser le long de son visage, la chaleur alourdissait ses membres, la pesanteur de l'air le gardait plaqué contre le matelas.

Un gémissement lui échappa ; ce n'était pas humain ! Comment était-il censé survivre à cette épreuve ?

Il s'étira lentement, faiblement, cambrant son dos pour relever les bras au dessus de sa tête et gémir de fatigue. Il avait enlevé le haut de son pyjama en pleine nuit et à présent il hésitait à retirer son pantalon. Sa couverture avait valdingué au pied du lit, son coussin se trouvait dans le coin, contre le mur, et la tête de Naruto s'échoua dans le vide, en arrière.

Il faisait terriblement chaud, et Naruto se sentait excité.

Certes son membre était encore au repos, mais cette chaleur le rendait fébrile ; il avait envie de se toucher, de se _laisser_ toucher. Sa lourde respiration faisait tressauter son torse, ses yeux à demi fermés étaient embués, et la chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête.

— Ah, c'est pas vrai, gémit-il en penchant sa tête d'un côté.

Il avait tellement envie… Et il n'avait même pas la force de seulement se relever – il allait mourir de frustration. Sa main glissa sur son ventre jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon, inconsciemment, et effleura sa peau sans vraiment y faire attention. Les yeux de Naruto étaient perdus dans les méandres de son appartement, son esprit était focalisé sur le silence total des lieux. Sa fenêtre fermée, pour ne pas laisser l'air chaud pénétrer dans son appartement, bloquait les sons du village ; ses yeux se fermèrent de fatigue.

Ses pensées voyagèrent sur tout et n'importe quoi ; ses camarades, ses professeurs, l'académie, ses missions, Sasuke, Sakura, son rêve, les ramens, ses techniques. Sa main insistait sur la courbe sensuelle de son aine, au dessus de sa cuisse, qui se perdait dans son pantalon. Il faisait si chaud que le dos brûlant de Naruto menaçait de fondre.

Il repensa à Iruka et à la manière dont il avait obtenu son diplôme, pour le moins atypique. Il repensa à l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour apprendre ce multi clonage, et à la sensation de réussit immense qui l'avait submergé. Il rouvrit ses yeux sur son plafond écaillé, dans un état semi léthargique, et relâcha un souffle brûlant alors que sa main fourrageait dans sa toison blonde.

Son membre était dur.

Si dur… il voulait tellement… Il se cambra en imaginant des lèvres chaudes sur sa gorge et une main entourant son sexe… Si les autres le voyait dans un état aussi pitoyable – mais Naruto n'y pensait pas du tout, il voulait juste se satisfaire, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'efforcer de se toucher. Ses yeux hagards se posèrent sur son bandeau, vaguement, alors que sa main effleurait sans plus ses hanches.

Et l'idée qui se fraya un chemin dans son esprit le sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

Il grimaça un peu, sa main s'arrêta, et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges.

— Ne fais pas ça, Naruto… souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

Mais le bandeau semblait le narguer ; un rayon du soleil le faisait miroiter et la lueur de son éclat tâchait de blanc un pan du mur, face à lui. Il ferma les yeux pour s'efforcer de penser à autre chose, mais chaque fois que son esprit divaguait, son membre douloureux se rappelait à lui.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Attend, pourquoi pas ? Qui serait au courant ? Ce qui se passerait dans l'appartement y resterait, et disparaîtrait une fois son affaire finie. Personne ne serait jamais au courant, sauf si on inventait un justu capable de lire dans les esprits, et qu'il pensât à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire au _moment même_ où on utilisait ce jutsu sur lui – ce qui semblait infaisable. Il faudrait juste qu'il fasse attention à la famille d'Ino, son père pourrait peut-être – mais là encore il faudrait qu'il donnât son autorisation pour lui permettre de fouiller son esprit – ce qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Et il en avait _tellement_ _envie_ …

Dépité, il geint doucement et se trémoussa sur son matelas, pas encore tout à fait décidé. Il observa longuement son bandeau en se mordant douloureusement la lèvre inférieure, perdu dans la douceur de sa couche, le cœur affriolé. Ce n'était pas bien, il ne _devait pas_ faire ça… Si les autres l'apprenait il serait certainement mal vu…

Ses mains se levèrent d'elles-mêmes pour former le sceau et un second Naruto apparu, assis sur le matelas contre le mur, jetant un regard autour de lui pour voir où il avait atterri. Il observa finalement celui qui l'avait invoqué dont les yeux brillants le fixaient.

— Waouh, il fait lourd… dit-il, surpris. Bon, tu m'as appelé pour quoi ?

Naruto se retourna sur le dos, encore un peu brumeux. Putain, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire cela… L'autre Naruto gémit bruyamment pour montrer son malaise et se laissa tomber sur le matelas en se plaignant de la chaleur.

— Tu m'as appelé pour que je t'apporte à bouffer, avoue ? C'est raté, d'une : je l'aurais pas fait de toute façon, de deux : je suis aussi crevé que toi là, je peux plus bouger…

— Tant mieux, souffla Naruto en frissonnant, sentant les cheveux de son propre clone effleurer sa gorge.

Malgré son désir, il ne parvint pas à se décider tout de suite. Pourquoi hésitait-il donc autant ?! Il lui suffirait de le faire disparaître si le clone ne voulait pas… faire _ça_ ! C'était lui qui contrôlait après tout, c'était son justu !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa sa main sur le bras nu du Second, gêné mais ivre. Sa respiration déjà lourde devint plus profonde, s'échoua sur l'épaule de son homologue. Sa main tremblante glissa le long du bras bronzé, passant sur les muscles avec légèreté, alors que l'autre le dévisageait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? souffla-t-il en regardant les mouvement de cette main trop familière.

Naruto ne dit rien, moins gêné de se retrouver face à son propre corps que ce qu'il aurait cru. Déjà l'excitation croissait en lui, embrasait chaque membre et le rendait fébrile. Sa main survola chastement le biceps puissant et arriva au torse imberbe. Sa bouche chaude et affamée s'apposa avec fluidité sur l'épaule nue et un gémissement plaintif fit vibrer sa gorge.

Son membre était si dur qu'il en était douloureux.

— T'es pas sérieux… dit le Second en un souffle presque imperceptible.

Il eut un bref rire incrédule et attrapa avec force la main vorace qui le caressait, stoppant net la démonstration de désir malsaine de Naruto. La chaleur n'avait pas complètement agi sur le Second, étant donné qu'il y avait été exposé moins longtemps, aussi tira-t-il avec force le Premier sur lui, le forçant à le chevaucher. Faible comme il était, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le corps nervé du Second dans un gémissement indécent.

Le sourire narquois qui lui faisait face déforma ses lèvres en une moue impuissante.

— Tu m'as appelé parce que Sa Majesté avait envie de baiser ?

Putain, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un clone un peu trop orgueilleux et vulgaire. Naruto tira sur son bras pour le récupérer, sans grand résultat ; rien que le fait de garder son visage surélever pour regarder le visage de son homologue lui coûtait un effort monstrueux. Évidemment, il savait que chaque clone était une accentuation de chaque trait de son caractère, et il était heureux de ne pas tomber sur un clone timide.

Le sourire du Second s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur de Naruto.

— J'arrive pas à le croire, excité face à toi-même… Enfin, puisque tu m'as appelé pour que j'exauce tes désirs, je vais m'exécuter de ce pas.

La voix rauque fit gémir Naruto, et il eut un bref élan de surprise lorsqu'il fut jeter dos contre le matelas. Le soupir qu'il poussa lorsque la langue du Second glissa contre sa gorge refléta tout son soulagement. Cela c'était mieux passé que ce qu'il aurait cru. Même si les clones étaient lui, leurs réactions pouvaient être imprévisible – il comprenait mieux ce que pouvait ressentir Kakashi et Iruka.

Les cheveux blonds face à lui brillaient de nuances dorées, il reconnaissait ses épis en batailles, ses sourcils à la courbe familière et l'odeur épicée qui l'embaumait. Mais la bouche chaude contre sa gorge qui picorait sa peau et les mains qui voyageaient sur son torse lui procuraient tant de plaisir qu'il ignora ces détails. Il ferma cependant les yeux pour se soustraire à cette vision et se concentrer simplement sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il releva ses hanches pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ses bas et replaça ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du Second, alors que ce dernier embrassait chacun des muscles de son ventre jusqu'à mordre son nombril. Naruto haleta ; il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange à s'observer soi-même embrasser et caresser son propre corps, mais cette sensation disparu lorsque la bouche de Naruto N°2 se posa _enfin_ sur son membre rouge. Le râle qu'il laissa échapper fit sourire son clone tandis que son corps retombait lourdement sur le lit.

— Oh oui… geint-il piteusement en glissant sa main sur la touffe blonde entre ses jambes.

Second Naruto lécha soigneusement le membre, aspirant le gland et caressant les bourses. Il respira puissamment l'odeur alors que le membre lourd appuyait sur son visage, embrassa avec soin la peau gonflée. Son propre sexe pulsait douloureusement dans son pantalon.

Naruto se redressa avec peine pour observer la fellation, rencontrant le regard sombre qui le vrillait. Il plongea sa main dans les épis blonds pour les repousser, observant le visage qu'il connaissait pourtant happer son sexe avec concupiscence, mordiller son gland et aller et venir dans un rythme lent et terriblement sensuel. Naruto observa la langue rose sortir pour lécher son urètre, et son souffle se bloqua au sourire amusé du Second.

Finalement, la personnalité de son clone l'excitait beaucoup.

Son clone se releva sans le quitter des yeux, entre ses jambes, et pressa son doigt contre les lèvres entrouvertes de Naruto. Dieu, était-ce normal qu'il se sente aussi excité en voyant son propre visage le regarder avec autant d' _impatience_ ? Il ouvrit docilement les lèvres en observant les yeux bleus suivre le mouvement de sa bouche, son cœur rata un battement en le voyant crisper sa mâchoire en observant son doigt s'enfoncer lentement dans sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas normal, mais _tellement bon…_

Il cligna des yeux en le voyant avancer son visage jusqu'à lui et étouffa une plainte en sentant sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche. Le doigt dans sa bouche prenait trop de place, mais le Second parvenait à l'embrasser avidement, l'étouffant presque. Naruto gémit, impuissant, s'agrippant au dos du Second en supportant l'assaut brutale de sa langue et du doigt qui s'enfonçait sans cesse dans sa bouche.

Il soupira presque lorsque le Second dévia le long de sa mâchoire, mais deux doigts de plus envahirent sa bouche et titillèrent sa langue. Naruto agrippa la main pour la maintenir tranquille et lécha soigneusement les doigts pour les humidifier, glissant sa langue entre les doigts, suçotant le bout, laissant sa bouche aller et venir. Il entendit un grognement à sa droite, rauque et animal, et pencha la tête pour voir son clone observer les mouvements de sa bouche avec bestialité. Provoquant, il ouvrit grand la bouche en laisser sortir sa langue et lécha la longueur de son majeur.

— Sa Majesté abuse là, marmonna le Second en serrant les dents.

En représailles, il lui mordit la nuque et suça si fort que Naruto geint de douleur. L'air lourd et le torse oppressant de son clone l'étouffaient, l'épuisaient, mais il tendit sa main pour tirer sur la lisière du pantalon de son clone pour l'enjoindre à l'enlever – le sentir sur sa peau nu ne lui était pas agréable. Mais le Second l'ignora proprement et lécha une dernière fois sa jugulaire avant de reculer pour observer le résultat ; satisfaisant.

Il agrippa le poignet de Naruto de sa main gauche et dirigea sa main droite jusqu'aux fesses sous lui, glissant son index dans l'intimité offerte. Un peu trop étroit, son doigt fini par s'enfoncer aisément jusqu'au bout et il y mit rapidement son majeur.

— Aah… doucement, gémit Naruto en se trémoussant.

Le clone ne l'écouta pas et alla mordiller ses tétons, les faisant durcir et pointer. Il frotta doucement son corps contre celui du Premier, son ventre frottant contre le sexe dur. Il semblait à Naruto que le feu menaçait de sortir directement de lui, et sa gorge rêche ne rêvait que d'une gorgée d'eau.

Mais son corps ne désirait que l'apogée de leurs ébats.

Il trémoussa son bassin contre le Second geignant et grognant en tirant sur les mèches blondes de sa main libre. La poigne sur son poignet se resserra et un éclair de douleur lui fit arrêter tout mouvement.

— C'est bien, pas bouger, s'amusa le Second en enfonçant un autre doigt.

Cette fois-ci la douleur lui arracha un cri, ses muscles se bandèrent et son souffle se bloqua. Le Second se baissa pour cajoler son sexe, glissant ses lèvres jusqu'aux pourtours de son intimité.

N°2 retira doucement ses doigts et se redressa pour dominer Naruto, glissant le coussin inutilisé sous son bassin pour le surélever un peu. Il lui adressa un sourire taquin, secouant la tête comme pour blâmer sa perversion.

— Tu vas baiser avec toi-même, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

— Ta gueule, souffla Naruto en levant ses bras pour se tenir à la tête de lit. Je te demande pas ton avis ; dépêche-toi…

— C'est toi le patron.

Il écarta les fesses de ses mains avant de décrire un large mouvement pour le pénétrer, observant avec soin le visage de Naruto se déformer tant de malaise que de satisfaction. Il s'enfonça lentement, jusqu'à la garde, et Naruto soupira puissamment en écartant les jambes d'une manière indécente. Ses bras bandés laissaient voir ses veines puissantes, ses cuisses musclées brillaient sous la lumière du soleil. Doucement, la main du clone voyagea sur son ventre, chatouillant sa peau ferme, caressant ses hanches nues jusqu'à le faire frissonner.

Naruto haleta ; son clone commençait la danse.

Il regardait le plafond sans le voir, le mur sans y faire attention, sa table de chevet inconsciemment, tout plutôt que de regarder ce visage blond en face de lui qui lui ressemblait trop. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper gémissements et râles, ses yeux parfois fermés, parfois ouverts sur un monde brumeux voguaient sur chaque paysage dans un rythme tant irrégulier qu'incompréhensible. Ses mains serraient si fort la tête de lit que ses jointures blanches menaçaient de briser le bois.

— Oh bordel… oui !

Le rythme était lent mais puissant, à tel point que Naruto se sentait poussé en arrière par la force. Ses jambes entourèrent le corps ferme de son clone et le poussa vers lui, tant pour l'exhorter à augmenter la cadence qu'à s'enfoncer plus encore en lui.

— Tu aurais dû en invoquer plus, commença le clone d'un souffle haletant, le sourire pourtant suffisant, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de plus de queues. Neuf, peut-être ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils à sa blague de mauvais goût et voulu le fusiller du regard, ancrant enfin son regard dans le sien. Il se retrouva à détailler le visage pourtant si connu face à lui, dont les cheveux dorés étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumé, dont la bouche carmine étaient pincée par des dents immaculées, laissaient filtrer des sons érotiques alors que sa langue passait et repassait pour les rendre humide… Ses yeux bleus d'habitude si clair étaient perdus dans la dilatation de sa pupille sombre, si sombre, qui le fixait d'une manière obscène. Ses pommettes rouges, au dessus des cicatrices félines de ses joues…

Il y avait là quelque chose de dérangeant dans la situation, mais d'étrangement fascinant. Ses bras qui entouraient son bassin étaient les siens, cette bouche qui embrassait son torse et mordillait sa gorge était la sienne, ses yeux qui le dévoraient du regard étaient ses propres yeux…

Naruto se cambra soudain lorsque le Second augmenta la cadence, martyrisant sa prostate.

— Si tu te voyais… grogna le Naruto N°2 contre son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto eut un gémissement résonnant. Ne se voyait-il pas, logiquement, puisque le visage extatique et empli de luxure face à lui était le sien ? Son clone l'écrasait presque sous son torse brûlant, il était prisonnier de tous ces sentiments et de ce qu'il ressentait, de toutes ces sensations puissantes qui l'assaillaient jusqu'à l'étourdir. Il sentit clairement les lèvres enfiévrées de son clone glisser le long de sa mâchoire pour venir se figer face à ses lèvres, l'effleurant, laissant son souffle ardent embraser sa peau déjà enflammée.

— Non, m'embrasse pas ! souffla Naruto en tentant de détourner le visage.

Il ne pouvait pas s'embrasser lui-même, aussi bien que ce soit ! Son clone était-il complètement dérangé pour ne pas être un brin gêné par cette situation ?

Le rythme redevint lent, lascif, Naruto ondula ses hanches en gémissant à mi-voix.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Dieu, avait-il une voix si rauque ?

— Idiot… Mmh ! Tu es mon clone, espèce de… Ah !

Ses bras s'agrippèrent aux larges épaules devant lui, humides de transpiration, mais son clone abaissa ses mains en les empoignant avec force, les forçant à rester plaqué contre le lit. Son dos s'arqua, désireux de permettre au membre de s'enfoncer encore plus loin, ses dents s'acharnèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure d'un pourpre violent.

— Tu en as envie aussi, affirma le clone sans le quitter des yeux.

Leur proximité était si poussée que Naruto devait presque loucher pour pouvoir le voir. Leur nez s'effleurait, leurs lèvres se touchaient parfois, entre deux coups de hanches.

— Un clone… n'est que l'exacerbation d'un trait de caractère… On dirait que là, je suis ton orgueil ? Ou ta perversion ?

Naruto gémit plaintivement et tenta de se soustraire à sa propre poigne, sans résultat. Il avait envie de toucher ce corps – _son corps !_ Il avait envie de le caresser et de l'embrasser ; oui, il était diablement excité par cette situation et même si cet état de fait le gênait, le comportement dégrisé de son clone lui ôtait un peu de sa retenue.

— Tu fantasmes sur toi-même, _Naruto ?_ murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, souriant en le voyant ouvrir la bouche par réflexe pour l'embrasser.

Mais le Second Naruto ne s'y plia pas, resta à distance calculée pour le frustrer et le faire languir. Il tira la langue pour lécher brièvement sa bouche et sourit narquoisement face à sa plainte indécente.

— Ça t'excite tant que ça, d'avoir ta propre queue au fond de ton cul ?

Naruto ne l'entendait qu'à peine, courbant son dos et rentrant sa tête en crispant ses mâchoires pour résister à l'assaut brutal du plaisir pur. Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient au front et à la nuque, et l'air lourd collait les draps à leur corps moite.

— Gémit mon nom, souffla le Second, tu le connais bien, puisque c'est le tien…

Ce n'était pas possible qu'il puisse être aussi pervers… N°2 se redressa soudain, ralentissant encore la cadence, et tira sur ses fesses pour observer son sexe emprisonné entre les chairs. Il se retira lentement, faisait geindre longuement Naruto sous le mouvement, et sortit complètement son membre dur. Naruto le vit parfaitement se lécher les lèvres en observant son intimité dilatée, et frissonna en voyant sa respiration s'approfondir de désir.

Il allait se tuer lui-même… !

Le Second s'enfonça à nouveau, délicatement, et se retira à nouveau pour observer le large trou luxurieux. Il recommença la manœuvre tant et si bien que Naruto faillit gémir son nom pour le forcer à continuer. Il passa ses bras sous ses genoux pour relever ses jambes et son clone se pencha sur lui en tirant la langue.

— Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il brusquement.

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune protestation, mais Naruto n'en eut pas besoin pour le faire – il l'aurait embrassé de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas se contraindre à ne pas le faire, c'était idiot puisqu'il était déjà en train de coucher avec son clone – un simple baiser ne changerait pas grand-chose ; _et il le voulait tellement_. Sentir sa langue mouillée s'enfoncer dans sa bouche et ravager sa cavité buccale, le faire gémir avec puissance ; ses doigts s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans son intimité dilatée, avec délectation, mais cela semblait plutôt fade par rapport au large membre qui le comblait il y avait peu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? se plaint Naruto en tentant de se redresser sur ses coudes pour voir la main s'affairer entre ses cuisses. _Dépêche… !_

— Quoi ? Mes doigts ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente. Très bien.

— Non… Non !

Naruto empoigna la nuque pour ne pas tomber sur le matelas, bougeant les hanches sous le regard insistant de son clone. Il sentait son souffle embrasé s'échouer sur son visage rouge, il sentait son propre souffle se mêler au sien. Sa main gauche se laissa glisser le long de sa gorge, de son torse suant, suivant la ligne bien définie de ses muscles, jusqu'à sa toison d'or qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Les poils doux glissèrent entre ses doigts et se courbèrent pour le laisser descendre plus bas.

— Dépêche, réitéra-t-il dans un gémissement désespéré, s'il te plaît…

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas dire mon nom ?

Naruto rougit et détourna le regard ; non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, c'était hors de sa portée. Son clone sembla comprendre et soupira de dépit, mais le renversa face contre le matelas en ignorant sa protestation, relevant son bassin pour l'aligner au sien.

Naruto soupira en sentant son dos être libéré des draps moites. Son visage carmin s'abandonna contre le coussin, dans un soupir tant d'épuisement que de soulagement. Il écarta ses cuisses et cabra son dos, le courbant à l'excès pour jeter un regard derrière lui et voir son clone écarter avec soin ses fesses pour avoir une vue plongeante sur son anus. Il déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux.

Dieu, il était en train de se consumer.

Il serra fort le coussin de ses poings en voyant son clone aligner leur bassin et se cambra davantage en le sentant se fondre en lui. Il sentit la main du Second appuyer sur le bas de son dos pour le forcer à se cambrer davantage, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pendant qu'il le prenait.

 _Oh, c'était si bon…_

Le lourd membre glissait aisément en lui et effleurait sans cesse sa prostate, lui procurant tant de bien qu'il dû bander ses muscles pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Sa main se fraya un chemin sous son corps et il posa sa main sur son membre pulsant, lâchant un cri lorsque la poigne dure de son clone lui saisit les cheveux pour relever son visage. Soudainement et sans préavis, il augmenta brutalement la cadence et le pilonnait avec force et rigueur, riant presque en le voyant crier son plaisir. Il arqua son corps avec force mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Naruto qui se laissa manipuler et allait à la rencontre du bassin de son clone avec délectation.

— C'est si bon que tu en pleures, _Naruto_ ? grogna-t-il en serrant ses cheveux blonds de son poing.

Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse ; Naruto n'était pas en état de faire causette. Les seules phrases qu'il disait ressemblaient vaguement à « Oui ! » et « Plus fort… » ou encore « Putain ! ». Le soleil maintenant déclinant légèrement du zénith traçait des ombres hypnotisant sur le dos courbé de muscles de Naruto, dans des reflets dorés et bronzés si alléchants que le clone y voulait passer sa langue. Il ne pu malheureusement atteindre que son épaule et sa nuque, et décida d'y appliquer moult suçons et traces de morsures pour lui rappeler fort longtemps le fantasme presque malsain auquel il s'était adonné.

La senteur trop familière de musc et de sueur l'excita tout de même.

Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il glissa sa main sous le corps de Naruto pour empoigner son membre et chassa sa main à peine mobile pour le caresser fiévreusement. Il entendit le Premier gémir plaintivement, lascivement, et le clone regrettait de ne pouvoir l'embrasser. Il devinait ses lèvres rouges sulfureuses de baisers, humides et chaudes, mordillés tant et si bien qu'elles devinrent sensibles.

Il se dépêcha de le faire jouir et, entendant son cri de débauche et de délivrance, écarta à nouveau les fesses pour les pilonner à grand geste. Le corps encore crispé de Naruto s'échoua faiblement et tressauta à chaque coup de son clone, de faibles gémissements au bout des lèvres ; ses yeux clos revivaient avec passions le pic de plaisir qu'il avait atteint il y avait peu. Derrière lui, les grognements de son clone se faisaient plus rauques et hachés, et il attendit avec impatience le moment où il jouirait enfin.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la jouissance ne vint pas ; son clone disparu en un _pop_ léger sous la déferlante de plaisir et le mélange de sa béatitude à la jouissance soudaine qu'il ressentit lorsque le clone disparu et que ses souvenirs lui revinrent fit tressauter son cœur et sa poitrine d'un gémissement à peine contrôlé, et le fit définitivement tombé inerte. Sa respiration bruyante emplie la pièce longuement, son bras mou pendant au vide, ses yeux vagues et hagards.

Il resta immobile longtemps, l'esprit blanc. Enfin, la moiteur de son corps le rappela à lui, les draps collants et sa peau chaude – _si chaude !_ – le firent grimacer. Il avait l'impression que son bassin fondait, que son anus brûlant menaçait de le consumer tout entier. Ses membres ankylosés ne permettaient pas de déplacement, il avait l'impression de se briser quelque os à chaque mouvement.

Geignant et pliant, il se mit sur le dos, dans la même position qu'avant l'accomplissement de ses desseins inavoués, toujours lasse et fatigué. Il avait repoussé le drap sale et reposait sur le matelas nu (lui-même dévêtu), et ce peu d'activité le rendait déjà patraque et ensommeillé. Paisiblement, il ferma les yeux et laissa son bras dans le vide, s'humecta doucereusement les lèvres alors que la fatigue lui faisait perdre pied.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se fût enfin décidé à prendre une douche, la vue de son corps le fit rougir à souhait ; de sa jugulaire à son épaule, suçons et morsures s'étalaient fièrement sur sa peau bronzée et rougissaient sa peau avec délectation.

Il se fustigea quand ses pensée affriolantes soulignèrent chaque détail de la veille et que, jusque là au repos, son membre réagit avec fièvre.

.

.

* * *

 **Bon, je suis allé loin dans le PWP là...**

 **Je suis sûr que vous vous dites que N°2 (je ne savais _vraiment pas_ comment l'appeler ** – **ça aurait rendu incompréhensible l'histoire si j'appelais les deux "Naruto" !) n'est pas très orgueilleux, et je suis d'accord, mais l'orgueil de Naruto n'est vraiment pas développé et je ne voulais pas rendre ce OS _trop_ vulgaire. Disons que c'est un mélange entre orgueil et perversion...**

 **Mais le titre sonnait mieux avec "Orgueil" qu'avec "Perversion" – et oui, c'est une référence amusante au livre _Orgueil et Préjugés_ que je n'ai jamais lu (je n'ai pas non plus vu le film) mais que je prévois de lire pendant les vacances. (Aucun lien autre les deux histoires, je me suis juste dit que ça renvoyait tout de même au titre même s'ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux !)**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
